Eso que llaman amor
by xjapan
Summary: Cuando niños Japón Hong Kong Tailandia y Macau hicieron un pacto no enamorarse nunca pero el amor no avisa simplemente llega y eso Japón y Macau lo descubrirán por las malas MEXIPAN MONACAU
1. Chapter 1

Eso que llaman amor

Capitulo uno

Reencuentro de hermanos

Hola ¿como están? espero que bien bueno esta vez tengo otra idea de hetalia anticipo que este sera un fic hetero con varias parejas espero les guste

En otra útil o más bien inutil convencion mundial se preparaban varias naciones entre ellas la familia asiática en la cual China el patriarca de la familia daba instrucciones a sus hermanos mas jóvenes los cuales ni siquiera eran naciones ya a medio camino cambia de parecer

Yao-Hong Kong Macau quedense aquí aru

Xiang-¿por que tenemos que quedarnos aquí viejo?

Yao -no sera necesario que entren

La verdad no era la primera vez que Hong Kong le echaba en cara todos los años que tenia encima,pero esta vez era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que ambos chicos lo acompañaban y no quería que presenciaran el caos que se vivía en las reuniones

Shun-Hong Kong y yo nos quedaremos aquí no hay problema

Shun quien era el mas joven de la familia quiso evitar otra discusión entre ellos ya que últimamente habian tenido muchos problemas y no quería presenciarlos, ya entrado a la reunión todo parecía tranquilo pero ninguno tenía idea del caos que se iba a desatar

Mientras eso pasaba otras naciones iban llegando al lugar entre ellos la familia francésa que estaba integrada por obviamente el propio Francia que era el mayor de los hermanos a el le seguia el invisible Canadá quien iba acompañado de sus hermanas Seycheles y Monaco quien por alguna razón no podía quitar la mirada del lugar donde estaban los dos jóvenes asiáticos pero cuando el macanes cruso su mirada con la de la rubia esta se sonrojo bastante y siguió su camino

Mas tarde en la reunión

Ludwing-bien antes de comenzar me gustaría felicitar a Brasil por su selección como anfitrión de los próximos juegos olímpicos

El brasileño sonrió levemente siendo felicitado por su orgullosa hermana Portugal y sus amigos México del Norte Chile Colombia y Japón

Cristiano-obrigado(traducción gracias)

Candela -espero que hagas un mucho mejor papel esta vez debes borrar la desonrra del mundial

Cristiano-cierra el pico Argentina que a ti también te venció

Candela-al menos yo llegue a la final demostrando que sigo siendo la mejor

Cristano-valla si que eres egocéntrica

Candela -yo no soy egocéntrica tengo una buena autoestima no más

Cristiano-claro que eres egocéntrica sigues insistiendo en que Madadona y Mesi son los mejores cuando no lograron ganar

Candela-PORQUE ES LA VERDAD

Alfred-here we go again (traducción aquí vamos de nuevo)

Cristiano -ESTAS MALUCA (traducción loca) TODO EL MUNDO SABE QUE EL REY PELE Y NEYMAR SON LOS MEJORES DEL MUNDO

Bueno y como era de suponerse el caos se desató otra vez algunos apostaban a Brasil otros a Argentina los mas centrados trataban de poner orden ya que al pobre de Alemania nadie le ponía atención claro que también España y Portugal trataban de tranquilizar cada uno a su respectivo hermano menor

Mientras afuera de la sala

Xiang-muy bien Shun ¿ quien era esa chica?

Shun-no lo se es la primera vez que la veo

Xiang-si claro ¿recuerdas nuestro pacto verdad?

Shun-amm , ¿de que pacto hablas?(oye el escándalo) ¿así son siempre estas reuniones?

Xiang-asi son siempre o algo así seguramente la tonta de Inglaterra y el idiota de Francia están peleando otra vez

Pero que equivocado estaba ya que esta vez eran los dos latinos mas necios del mundo quienes iniciaron el desastre y todo por un partido de fútbol esto si que era el colmo o eso pensaban las naciones restantes

Cristiano-SUELTENME TENGO QUE DARLE UNA LECCIÓN

Kiku(sosteniéndolo) tranqulicese por favor no recuerde que es una dama

Tulio-¿enserio Kiku?

Candela-SUELTENLO YO VOY A DEMOSTRARLE QUIEN MANDA

Lucia-Candela ya calmante estas haciendo el ridículo

Con la pelea Argentina y Brasil tiran a quienes los sostenían y abrieron la puerta provocando que los dos asiáticos vieran la pelea

Shun - hermano ¿que esta pasando?

Cristiano-Shun ¿realmente eres tu?

Hola hasta aquí el capitulo uno bueno espero les haya gustado nos leemos en el siguiente


	2. Chapter 2

Eso que llaman amor

Capitulo dos

el pacto

Hola ¿como están? Esperó que bien bueno aquí esta el capitulo dos de este fic anticipo que actualizare cada tercer día bueno comienza el capitulo

Las cosas de por si estaban fuera de control ahora con esta afirmación lo estaban aun mas nadie se imagino que Cristiano tenia un hermano asiático y claro todos querían una explicación

Adela-a ver a ver ¿como que hermano? Brasil nos debes una explicación

Cristiano-verán efectivamente Shun y yo somos hermanos el es la región especial administrativa de Macau y al igual que yo vivió con Portugal por un tiempo

Tulio-vaya eso explica mucho

Mientras en la sala de conferencias

La reunión esta vez se había llevado en casa de Japón y con el desastre este se sentia deshonrado y bueno ustedes ya saben como intentaría restablecer su honor por suerte México del norte iba pasando por ahí y se dio cuenta a tiempo

Lucia-KIKU ¿QUE TONTERÍA ESTAS A PUNTO DE HACER?

Kiku-Lucia san tengo que hacerlo debo restablecer mi honor

Lucia-ese no es el modo además no fue culpa tuya por favor amigo dame esa katana

Kiku-Lucia san yo...lo lamento siento haberla asustado

Lucia-tranquilo amigo pero prometeme que no volverás a hacer algo así

Ambos se miran por un momento pero como suele suceder algo los interrumpe y ese algo era la conmoción que se vivía en ese momento Alemania propuso un receso de veinte minutos para después volver a la junta

Y mientras eso pasaba Seycheles y Monaco iban hablando de muchas cosas cuando la africana se decidió a preguntar a su hermana que había pasado hacia un momento antes de entrar a la reunión

Leila-¿ese chico quien era Bridgith?

Bridgit- no lo se es la primera vez que lo veo

Leila-¿te gusta verdad?

Bridgit-¿que cosas dices? Por supuesto que no

Mientras con los asiáticos

Xiang- todos recuerdan nuestro pacto ¿verdad?

Apachai(Tailandia) jaja por supuesto que lo recordamos pero no todos lo mantuvieron ¿verdad Japón?

Kiku-¿de q-que estas hablando n-ni san?

Apachai - que te vieron con esa chica otra vez todo el mundo sabe que te gusta

Kiku-e-eso n-no es v-verdad

Xiang - si claro ni san

Shun-alguien me quiere explicar de que están hablando

Apachai-oh cierto Shun era sólo un bebe cuando hicimos ese pacto

Flashback

China les había contado a sus hermanitos un cuento para dormir este cuento era un cuento romántico el cual trataba de dos jóvenes que se amaban mucho pero para poder estar juntos solo había una manera de hacerlo la muerte alas pequeñas les había gustado pero a los pequeños les pareció muy aburrido

Xiang-que aburrido es tan aburrido que hasta Shun se durmió

Kim-porque es un bebe tonto además no es aburrido es muy bonito

Apachai -a las niñas les gusta esas cursilerías

Mei mei los niños no son sencibles

Xiang-las niñas son aburridas

Soo jin- los niños son unos tontos

Ellas -niños yeak

Ellos-niñas yeak

Yao solo esbozo una pequeña sonrisa el sabía que eso decían ahora pero cuando tuvieran la edad suficiente pensarían todo lo contrario, pero mientras eso pasaba Xiang les propuso a sus hermanos un pacto

Xiang vamos a hacer un trato ninguno de nosotros se va a enamorar nunca de los nuncas el que lo haga sufrirá un tortura china

Apachai-muy bien ¿que dices tu Japón?

Kiku-de acuerdo

Y así lo hicieron claro el tiempo pasa y ya no eran unos niños y en 1609 cuando ocurrió un naufragio en las costas de Japón sin darse cuenta el fue el primero en romper el pacto

Fin del flashback

Una vez terminado el receso las naciones volvieron a la junta y a China no que dándole otra opción dejó que sus hermanitos entraran con el claro que las cosas se salieron de control otra vez esta vez fue por que Estados Unidos hablo de los casinos de su casa algunos lo ignoraban otros le decían que era un estupido hasta que alguien lo interrumpió

Shun-señor América me va a disculpar pero esta muy equivocado

Nadie se la creía en especial Monaco quien no podía quitar ka mirada de ese joven ¿ sera que la reina de corazones encontró a su rey de espadas?

Hola hasta aquí el capítulo dos muchas gracias a mis amigas Yani-ko y Sheblunar por los comentarios espero les haya gustado nos leemos


	3. Chapter 3

Eso que llaman amor

Capítulo tres

El rey de espadas y la reina de corazones

Nadie se creía que alguien había prácticamente desafiado a Estados unidos y antes de que se hiciera otro escándalo Alemania dio por terminada la reunión y fue en ese preciso momento en que Alfred quien mantenía su exceso de confianza se acercó a su retador

Alfred-todo el mundo sabe que los casinos de las vegas son the best

Shun-exactamente debido a que muchos solo conocen los casinos de las vegas es evidente que se afirme eso erróneamente

El medio chino y medio portugués estaba tranquilo sus hermanos ya le habían hablado del bajo coeficiente intelectual del americano y creyó que no valdría la pena discutir con el

Shun-solo hay una manera de resolver esto (saca un manojo de cartas) juguemos pues para saber quien es el mejor

Alfred -muy bien juguemos

Mientras

Tras una conversación con su hermano mayor Kiku llegó a la conclusión que no podía seguir callando lo que sentía por su amiga ni un momento más así que decidió decirle, no paso mucho tiempo antes de encontrarla la mexicana lo vio y le dedicó una linda sonrisa este se veía decidido y sin mas se acerco a ella

Kiku-Lu Lucia san ¿p-podemos hablar un segundo?

Lucia-am claro amigo ¿estas bien

Kiku-amm hai Lucia san hace cuatrocientos seis años nos conocimos y durante ese tiempo han pasado muchas cosas

El pobre japonés estaba rojo como un tomate tanto que los tomates de España estaban pálidos a su lado estaba temblando también para preocupación de su amiga quien volvió a preguntarle su estaba bien el nipón volvió a asentir y con un aire decidido tomo ambas manos de la joven

Kiku-lo q-que le q-quiero decir es que yo yo

Justo cuando estaba a punto de hablar Brasil llega corriendo como si una catástrofe estuviera a punto de pasar

Cristiano-Japón que bueno que te encuentro hay un problema

Kiku-¿que ocurre Cristiano san?

Cristiano es nuestro hermanito el gringo lo acaba de desafiar a un partido de pokar

Kiku-tiene que ser una broma

Pero no era así en una mesa de la sala de conferencias se encontraban los dos jóvenes llamando la atención de medio mundo literalmente al principio todo parecía que estaba a favor de Alfred pero las cosas cambiaron rápidamente a favor de Shun quien se veía bastante seguro de los movimientos que hacia total que después de mucho tiempo de juego el joven conocido como el rey de espadas de oriente gano el encuentro y claro el estadounidense hizo un maduro berrinche argumentando que habia hecho trampa

Paula-estoy muy orgullosa de mi hermanito

Shun-obrigado eso creo

Yao-Shun Xiang es hora de irnos

Shun-debo irme ya me dio gusto verlos de nuevo

Bridgit-oye espera ¿eso que hiciste donde lo aprendiste?

Shun-bueno es con algo de práctica

Xiang-oye Shun ya vámonos

Shun-nos veremos luego

El chico desaparece junto con su familia dejando atónita al la joven quien había llegado a la conclusión de que la próxima vez que se vieran lo desafiaría a un juego

Bridgit-¿quien es? ¿de donde salio?

Mientras

Adela-debiste haber visto la cara que puso el gringo cuando el hermano de Brasil le ganó en la baraja jajaja am Norte Norte CON UN DEMONIO NORTE TE ESTOY HALANDO

Lucia-lo siento Sur no te escuche

Adela-que pesada ¿que te traes?

Lucia-no lo se Kiku me dejo preocupada me quería decir algo pero estaba muy nervioso jamás lo había visto así

Mientras eso pasaba el nipón estaba bastante frustrado por no haber podido reunir el valor suficiente para hablar era algo que ya no podía soportar y tenia que decírselo aunque corriera el riesgo de perder su amistad por suerte no todo estaba perdido Taiwan estaba segura de que algo pasaba y quería ayudar a su hermano mayor ¿que hará?

Hola hasta aquí el capítulo tres muchas gracias a mi amiga Yani-ko por el comentario prometo que los que siguen serán mas largos nos leenos


	4. Chapter 4

Eso que llaman amor

Capitulo cuatro

Cuatro siglos y seis años

Hola ¿como están? espero que bien bueno lo prometido es deuda aquí esta el capitulo cuarto espero les guste

Mei mei estaba segura de que algo pasaba con su hermano mayor y estaba dispuesta a ayudarlo, el problema era que el es muy reservado y no diría lo que sentía tan fácilmente a duras penas hablaba con Yao y eso porqué a el chino nadie lo engañaba y conocía perfectamente a todos sus hermanos por suerte la puerta donde estaban sus hermanos no estaba cerrada del todo cerrada y había podido escuchar gran parte de la conversación

Yao-¿que pasó en la reunión aru? ¿se lo dijiste?

Kiku-no, no pude , no pude tomar suficiente valor para hacerlo

Yao-tranquilo aru ya habrá otra oportunidad aru

Mei mei(escuchado todo desde afuera ) ¿que cosa le tenia que decir a a quien? Será acaso que...

Kim-¿que estas haciendo?

Mei mei-shh callate nos oirán

Kiku-¿sabes nii sama? A veces me gustaría ser como tu ,,armarme de valor y decirle que...

Yao-la amas aru pero si dices que soy valiente por lo de Anya éstas equivocado aru te recuerdo que ella tomó la iniciativa

Mientras afuera de la habitación

Mei mei - lo sabia esta enamorado aww ¿quien sera la afortunada?

Kim-no lo puedo creer el pequeño Japón se enamoro ¿pero de quien?

Soo jin-¿que hacen da ze?

Ambas-shhh (la jalan para que escuche)

Soo jin -¿aniki Japón enamorado? Creó saber de quien da ze

Meimei ¿de quien de quien de quien?

Soo jin-¿no te has dado cuenta? Todo el mundo lo sabe

Kim-¿quieres decir que los rumores son ciertos Japón y México del norte?

Apachai-hola ¿que hacen?

Las tres - shhh callate

Xiang-¿de que creen que estén hablando el viejo y Japón?

Total de que en menos de diez segundos toda la familia asiática se había enterado de toda la conversación todos menos uno pues el joven Macau creía que no era correcto escuchar detras de las puertas

Shun-oigan esto no esta bien

Mei mei-¿quieres ayudar a Japón cierto?

Shun-si pero...

Mei mei entonces tenemos que hacer un plan

Xiang-no puedo creer que Japón haya roto nuestro pacto arg es tan ridícula la forma en la que se expresa de ella si lo apoyo cuando lo necesitó si es bonita ¿pero un ángel? Por amor de Dios es una mujer y todas son un lío

Apachai y Shun se quedaron estáticos al notar las miradas asesinas de que sus dulces y encantadoras hermanas le dirigían a Hong Kong a quien golpearon en la cabeza ya olvidándose del incidente decidieron hacer un plan para ayudar a su hermano mayor

Mientras con Norte e Italia

Felicia-Lucia ¿que paso entre tu y Japón? Lo vi muy nervioso hoy parecía que paso algo

Lucia-no se Feli estoy preocupada por el quería decirme algo pero llegó Brasil e interrumpió jamás lo había visto así en todo este tiempo de amistad que llevamos

Felicia-bueno lo conoces mejor que nadie ¿verdad?

Lucia-asi es el es mi mejor amigo desde hace cuatro siglos y seis años

Felicia-pero tu lo quieres como algo mas que tu amigo veee

Lucía(suspiro) Feli a ti no te puedo mentir vivo enamorada de el pero no le he podido confesar mis sentimientos

Felicia-¿oye tal vez y si lo que te quería decir era lo mismo? Y ¿si él también esta enamorado de ti?

Lucia-¿tu crees que ...?

Felicia-¿que más puede ser? Tal vez por eso estaba así de nervioso creyó que lo ibas a rechazar y no pudo decirte nada

Lucía-¿que crees que deba hacer? Felicia aconsejame tu

Felicia-creo que debes tomar la iniciativa

Por un segundo la mexicana creyó que en vez de estar hablando con Italia hablaba con romano no se creía que ella fuera tan analítica pero cuando la italiana le explico que esa parte solo le salía cuando se trataba de su familia y amigos se tranquilizó ahora solo restaba hacer un plan para saber si sus sospechas eran ciertas

Mientras eso pasaba Bridgit estaba sumamente nerviosa no se podía quitar a Shun de la mente pues jamás había visto a alguien como el tan sereno tan seguro de si mismo ni siquiera sus hermanos Francis y Matew se habían atrevido a desafiar a Alfred así y esa seguridad con la que le había hablado

Bridgit-ni siquiera me dijo su nombre ¿,por que no puedo sacarlo de mi mente?

Laila-creo que te gusta

Bridgit-(sonrojada) c-claro q-que ni solo creo que sera un digno oponente en el pokar

Laila -si claro oye por si te interesa creo que su nombre es Shun

Bridgit- anm si claro "Shun espero verte muy pronto,"

Mientras con la familia asiática

Mei mei -bien ¿ya todos saben que tienen que hacer?

Kim-amm si eso creo

Soo jin -sera algo divertido da ze ¿verdad Shun? Shun SHUN TE ESTOY HABLANDO DA ZE

Shun-¿eh? Lo siento Soo jin

Apachai-¿ocurre algo Shun?

Shun-no no pasa nada hermano

Lo que ninguno sabia era que el macanes estaba distraído debido aquella chica que no le quitaba la mirada de enzima solo esperaba que no fuera lo que él estaba pensando el creía que no estaba listo para eso

Por otro lado Mei Mei ya había asignado a cada uno lo que tenía que hacer solo esperaba a decírselo a Yao para poner en práctica su plan

Hola hasta aquí el capítulo cuatro muchas gracias a mis amigas Yani-ko y Sheeblunar por los comentarios nos leemos en el capítulo cinco


	5. Chapter 5

Eso que llaman amor

Capítulo cinco

El plan de Taiwan

Hola ¿como están? espero que bien bueno antes de comenzar me gustaría agradecer a Yani -ko y Sheblunar por el apoyo brindado en esta historia bueno sin mas por el momento aquí comienza el capítulo

Ya estaba todo listo para poner en práctica el bien tramado plan de Mei Mei la cosa era decírselo a Yao para dar comienzo a este

Yao-y¿ustedes como saben lo que hablamos Kiku y yo?

Mei Mei-amm pues verás

Yao-¿escucharon atrás de la puerta ? Que vergüenza aru

Mei Mei -perdona ge-ge(hermano) pero queríamos ayudar a Japón

Yao(suspiro) esta bien aru ¿qur tienen en mente ?

La idea de Mei Mei consistía en lo siguente ella y Yao invitarian a todos los países a celebrar el año nuevo chino y durante la fiesta dejaria a los dos enamorados solos para que pudieran confesarse mientras todos los demás entretenían al resto de los países para que no interrupieran y nada saliera mal

Mei mei-¿y bien es buena idea?

Yao-reconosco que a mi no se me habría ocurrido algo similar aru

Mei mei - bien entonces enviaré las invitaciones

Más tarde

Cada país había recibido una invitacion para celebrar el año nuevo en China bueno casi todos los países mas problemáticos no habían recibido invitación no querían correr ningún riesgo

En ese momento Rusia estaba alistándose para la fiesta ya que la consideraban como una mas de la familia ella y su hermano Ucrania habían sido invitados lástima que no podía decirse lo mismo de Bielorusia de quien ella intentaba escapar constantemente

Nikolai-hermana unamonos hermana ¿acaso prefieres a esos idiotas que a mi? Nosotros debemos estar juntos te guste o no ¿Anya?

Por suerte la rusa ya se había ido lástima que supo donde iría e iría a buscarla lo cual podría frustar el plan de Taiwan

Mientras eso pasaba las gemelas México se preparaban para la para la fiesta pero Norte no dejaba de pensar en las palabras de Italia y estaba decidida a tomar la iniciativa y confesar de una vez sus sentimientos a su mejor amigo

Lucia-"¿sera cierto lo que dice Feli? Sera que Kiku me ama también"

Adela-Norte date prisa llegaremos tarde

Lucia-am si ya voy

Mientras con la familia asiática

Mei Mei-llegaran en cualquier momento ¿todos están listos?

Shun-todos listos hermana

Xian-sigo insistiendo que esto es una tontería

Sólo jin-¿quieres quitar esa cara de gruñón da ze?

Kim-dejen de pelear ustedes dos ya bastante tenemos con Inglaterra y Francia

Apachai-sin mensionar a Argentina y Brasil

Shun-por favor no mensiones eso ya bastante humillación a sufrido mi hermano

La fiesta había comenzado bien hasta ahora no había ocurrido ningún insidente todo parecía tranquilo y justo en ese momento Mei Mei dio comienzo a su bien tramado plan le había pedido a Shun que utilizara sus habilidades con las cartas para distraer a las naciones mientras los demás no dejarían que nadie se acercara a donde estaba la pareja en cuestión

Mei mei - Italia ¿me acompañas al tocador?(le guiña el ojo)

Felicia-claro veee Lucia te vemos luego

Lucia-amm si claro

Mientras con los chicos

Yao-Anya ¿podemos hablar un segundo?( le guiña el ojo)

Anya-da ¿me prestarias a tu hermano un segundo Japón?

Kiku-amm hai

Yao-muy bien (susurrando) buena suerte aru

Mas tarde

Lucia- hola Kiku ¿ya estas mejor? La última vez que te vi me preocupaste bastante

Kiku-konishiwa Lucia san lamento haberla preocupado me alegra verla quiero decirle algo

Lucía adelante amigo te escucho

Kiku-¿recuerda cuando nos conocimos?

Lucia -claro que lo recuerdo fue hace cuarto siglos y seis años en aquel naufragio en 1609 esa es una fecha muy importante para mi

Kiku-yo también lo recuerdo y también recuerdo todo lo que usted ha hecho por mi es algo muy valioso y no lo olvidare nunca

Lucia-Kiku tu también has hecho muchas cosas por mi por eso agradezco ese naufragio por que fue gracias a el que te conoci

Kiku- yo también lo agradezco es usted alguien muy importante para mi y por eso quiero decirle que yo yo...

En ese momento todo parecía funcionar pero por desgracia Bielorusia llega al lugar y ataca a Kiku confundiéndolo con Yao otra vez

Lucia-OYE ¿QUE TE PASA IDIOTA?

Nikolai-SOLO QUIERO SABER DONDE ESTA MI HERMANA

Kiku-ALEJESE DE ELLA

El japonés saca su katana y comienza una pelea entre ambos por suerte llegan Anya y Yao deteniendo al bielorruso antes de que algo peor pasara

Mas tarde

Mei Mei-no puedo creerlo simplemente no puedo creer el plan fallo y todo es tu culpa Corea

Soo Jin-no me culpes a mi de esto da ze estamos hablando de Nikolai ese sujeto es muy escurridizo

Shun-ya basta el mas afectado en todo esto es nuestro hermano

Kim-es la verdad necesitamos idear algo mas

Mientras

Felicia-no puedo creerlo maldicion

Ludwing-¿quien eres y que hiciste con Italia?

Felicia-umm lo siento Lud es que estoy frustrada por no haber podido ayudar a mis amigos

Ludwing-no fue culpa de nadie es solo que quizás no eran las circunstancias

Felicia-puede que tengas razón

Mientras eso pasaba la mexicana no había podido dormir las palabras del japonés se habían clavado en su mente no podía creer que Nikolai lo hubiera atacado llegó a molestarse con el por haberlo hecho tampoco podía olvidar el hecho de que el arriesgara su vida por ella tenía que verlo necesitaba saber como estaba,estaba tan inmersa en sus pensamientos cuando fue interrumpida por una amiga

Bridgit-¿Mexico estas despierta?

Lucia-Monaco ¿que sucede?

Bridgit-necesito ayuda ¿tienes un minuto?

Lucia claro amiga

Hola hasta aquí el capitulo cinco espero les haya gustado nos leemos en el siguiente


	6. Chapter 6

Eso que llaman amor

Capitulo seis

El pasado de Macau

Hola ¿como están? Espero que bien bueno como prometí aquí esta el capitulo seis de este fic espero les guste

Bridgit estaba realmente confundida con respecto a lo sucedido así que decidió ir a casa de Lucia para pedirle un consejo con respecto a ese extraño sentimiento con respecto s ese asiático que recién había conocido

Bridgit - México ¿estas despierta?

Lucia-Monaco ¿que ocurre?

Bridgit- necesito ayuda ¿tienes un minuto?

Lucia-claro amiga ¿que ocurre?

Bridgit-tu sabes mas de estas cosas que yo ¿existe el amor a primera vista?

La mexicana se le quedo viendo con cara de what y soltó una leve risita pues ya se imaginaba a que se debía esa pregunta

Lucia-¿quien es?

Bridgit-amm no es por mi es Seycheles la del problema

Lucia-ay aja Bridgit a ti y a Laila las conozco muy bien Laila no me me pediría un consejo ella iría directamente a el así que no trates de engañarme ¿quien es el que te roba el sueño?

Bridgit-(suspiro) esta bien tienes razón a ti no puedo engañarte es ese chico a mm ni siquiera se como se llama

Lucia-Macau el hermano de Brasil me lo imaginaba no le quitabas la mirada de ensima jiji

Bridgit-por eso vengo a pedirte este consejo amiga no se que hacer tu ya sabes de esto no estoy segura de lo que siento no lo puedo sacar de mi mente

Lucia-umm bueno basandome en lo que yo he vivido creo que si es un pequeño síntoma pero sólo tu te darás cuenta necesitas conocerlo mejor habla con el empieza a tratarlo ¿recuerdo que lo retaste a un juego de poker no es así?

Bridgit-si pero ¿eso como me va a ayudar?

Lucia-si empiezas a tratarlo como amigo quizás te des cuenta si solo te llamo la atención o si es amor lo que sientes por el

Mientras con los asiáticos

Por la mente de Shun pasaban muchas cosas la luna le recordaba los tiempos de guerra por los que paso toda Asia en la época de descubrimiento del nuevo mundo como el era muy pequeño Yao no quería exponerlo al peligro así que lo trataba de proteger de su familia

Flashback

China 1520

En ese momento los piratas bárbaros atacaban todo a su paso fue precisamente en esos momentos se vivía la guerra del opio entre China e Inglaterra y Alice quien en ese entonces era una desalmada pirata le había arrebatado a Yao al pequeño Hong Kong y el chino no quería exponer al pequeño Macau al peligro

Kiku-¿estas seguro de esto nii sama?

Yao-no tengo otra opción aru tu y yo estamos en guerra con los piratas ya perdí a Hong Kong y no pienso arriesgar a Macau

Kiku-entiendo Nii sama respeto tu decisión

Al día siguiente

Shun-quiero ir contigo

Yao-es muy peligroso aru te prometo que solo sera temporal vendré a visitarte aru

Shun-pero ella no me agrada tiene apariencia extraña

Yao-lo se aru pero ella es buena te cuidara bien promete que seras valiente y que vas a cuidarte

Shun-lo prometo

En ese momento aparece una muchacha de cabello castaño ojos verdes alta con una mirada bastante agradable ella era Paula Da Silva mejor conocida como Portugal cuando China la vio hablaron un buen rato hasta que ellos se despidieron así iniciando una relación de hermanos entre ella y Macau

Paula-no llores pequeño yo cuidare de ti

Cristiano-Porty mama ¿quien es?

Paula-el es Macau se va a quedar con nosotros por un tiempo quiero que lo traten bien como un hermanito

Cristiano-muy bien hola Macau yo soy Brasil ¿quieres jugar?

Con el tiempo el pequeño Shun fue adaptándose a la nueva familia que tenía llego a llevarse bien con todos sus hermanos adoptivos en especial con Brasil Angola Mosanbique y por supuesto Portugal los años habían pasado y por supuesto los siglos y aunque Yao y Kiku lo vistitaban de manera constante no se podía decir lo mismo de Hong Kong de quien llegó a olvidarse debido a que siempre lo hizo a un lado, con el tiempo también sus hermanos adoptivos se fueron independizando y él ya se había convertido en un hombre hecho y derecho y Portugal en 1999 decidió darle su independencia

Paula-mi pequeño valiente te has convertido en un hombre estoy muy orgullosa de ti

Shun-muchas gracias por todo Porty mama

Fin del flashback

Shun-cuantas cosas han pasado desde esos días ¿eh?

Había metido sus manos a sus bolsillos y encontró una nota que decía lo siguiente

_Me gustaría tener un juego contigo te veré en un mes _

_Monaco_

Shun-esa chica arg esto no puede pasarme

Kiku-¿no puedes dormir?

Shun-nii san a mm lamento haberte despertado

Kiku-descuida ototo(hermano) yo tampoco puedo dormir ¿podemos hablar?

Los dos hablaron de muchas cosas ya que en mucho tiempo no habían tenido una conversación como hermanos quizás no lo expresaba pero Japón era igual de intuitivo que China y conocía muy bien a sus hermanos menores

Kiku-Nii sama me dijo lo que intentaron hacer arigato

Shun-ojala hubiéramos podido hacer más

Kiku-no es culpa suya yo fui quien debió haber tenido mas valor para hablar con ella

Shun-nii san ¿quien era ese sujeto?

Kiku-ese era Bielorusia san es un joven muy perturbado

Mientras con la familia soviética

Anya-¿como esta?

Yao(del otro lado de la linea) un poco abatido por no haber podido decirle nada aru fuera de eso esta bien

Anya-ya veo dile que lo lamento y que se lo compensaré

Yao-no fue tu culpa aru pero se lo diré

Anya-bien bueno debo irme aun debo arreglar este asunto un beso adiós (cuelga el teléfono)

Dimitri(Ucrania)-¿como esta el chico?

Anya-vivo si es lo que preguntas

Nikolai-no sabia que era Japón

Anya-aunque hubiera sido China no tenias porque hacerlo no solo casi lo matas a el y a México del norte si no que también arruinaste una oportunidad importante en la vida de ambos

Nikolai-lo siento pero entiende que lo hice por ti que quiero protegerte

Anya-disculpa pero ya estoy bastante mayor para que mi hermano menor me proteja puedo cuidarme sola así que escucha bien esto y es la última vez que te lo diré nunca lo oyes nunca jamás me casare contigo

Nikolai-¿ACASO ES POR ESE CHINO IDIOTA?

Anya-NO SOLO POR EL SI NO POR NOSOTROS SOMOS HERMANOS ASI QUE TE ADVIERTO QUE SI TE ACERCAS A EL A SU FAMILIA O A MI CON OTRA PROPUESTA DE MATRIMONIO ME VERE OBLIGADA A LASTIMARTE

Dimitri-Anya Nikolai ya basta los dos lo siento Nikolai pero has llegado demasiado lejos así que lo mejor es que no te acerques

Cuando ambos se van el bielorruso piensa en algo pero no en una disculpa si no en una venganza pues ahora conocía el punto débil del japonés y ese punto débil era ella

Mientras en Asia

Soo jin-Taiwan ¿estas dormida?

Mei Mei (bostezo) ahora ya no Corea

Soo jin-que bien porqué quería decirte que hable con Chile y quiere ayudarnos con la operación cupido

Mei Mei- genial y que idea tiene Tulio para apoyarnos

Soo jin -te lo diré mañana buenas noches(se va)

Mei Mei -¿Y PARA ESO ME DESPIERTAS?

Ahora uno mas se integra al plan de ayuda ¿que idea tendrá Chile?

Hola hasta aquí el capitulo seis muchas gracias por leer espero les haya gustado nos leemos pronto


	7. Chapter 7

Eso que llaman amor

Capitulo siete

Esto es el colmo

Hola ¿como están? Espero que bien bueno lo prometido es deuda aquí esta el capitulo siete espero les guste

Mei Mei estaba intrigadisima tanto que no había podido dormir ¿que tendría en mente el nuevo amigo de su hermana? Necesitaba saber para organizar a todos si este era bueno claro esta así que al día siguiente no primero que hizo fue despertar a su hermana

Soo jin -¿ tienes idea de la hora que es?

Mei Mei- lo se pero no pude dormir me dejaste con la duda ¿me contaras que te dijo Chile o no?

Soo jin esta bien te lo cuento hable con Tulio anoche y el me dijo que su superior ya se dio cuenta de todo el caos que de vive en las reuniones así que el y otros jefes de estado incluyendo el presidente de México y el emperador de Japón organizaran un evento de convivencia en su casa ahí pondremos en práctica su idea pero creo que es mejor que te la diga el

Mei Mei -espera ¿por que nos ayuda?

Soo jin - porque es amigo de aniki Japón y mio también

Mei Mei - ya veo por un momento creí que le gustabas

Soo jin -(sonrojada) -¿que te pasa da ze? Olvidalo voy a marcarle enseguida

Mientras en Santiago de Chile

Secretaria-Tulio teléfono

Tulio -si ya voy gracias alo

Soo jin( del otro lado de la linea) hola Chile ¿como estas?

Tulio-ho-hola Corea muy bien ¿y tu? Me imagino el motivo de la llamada

Soo jin -jaja si adivinaste da ze mi hermanita no pudo aguantar la curiosidad

Tulio- ya veo bueno pon el alta voz porque imagino que toda tu familia nos ayudará ¿ no es así?

Soo jin-jajaja si que nos conoces bien pondré el alta voz

Tulio-hola a todos bien mi plan es este mi jefe ya se dio cuenta que en vez de solucionar problemas algunos solo van a complicar las cosas como mi odiosa hermana Argentina y Brasil

Mei Mei -ne chile no menciones a Argentina frente a mi hermanito recuerda que es como un hermano para Brasil

Tulio-oh si lo olvide lo siento espero Macau no lo haya escuchado en fin la cosa es esta que debido a que estos weones solo se la viven peleándose nuestros jefes han decidido hacer una especie de reunión vacaciones pues para que convivamos todos y por fin hagan las pases mi idea es esta Soo jin y yo los juntaremos en una mesa y a todos los demás en varias otras para que estén separados y no pasarla mal ahí bueno entras tu Taiwan le vas a aconsejar a tu hermano que le de un regalito a mi hermana Norte ahí crearás una atmósfera romántica y bueno ya si esos dos no se declaran no hay nada que hacer

Mei Mei-es bueno tu plan Tulio pero cuando se llevará a cabo el evento

Tulio-sera una semana antes de la próxima reunión sus superiores les dirán

Y dicho y hecho al otro día los superiores de todas las naciones les dieron la información y claro les dijeron que era obligatorio ir así se esperaba que hicieran las pases y que nada saliera mal

Moscu Rusia

Anya - ya voy ya voy (saca su grifo ya saben por si acaso) que insistencia kol kol kol kol kol kol kol ya voy (abre la puerta) ah eres tu creí haberte hecho una advertencia

Nikolai-lo se y no vengo a eso necesito un consejo encontré una chica mejor que tu pero no se como hablarle

Anya-¿enserio? Oye ¿como que mejor que yo?

Nikolai-me refiero a que Dimitri estuvo hablando conmigo y he decidido hacerme a un lado entre tu y el chino y buscar otra chica y la encontré el problema es que me odia

Anya-ya veo ¿quien es?

Nikolai-Corea del sur

Anya-¿la hermanita de Yao? Ay Nikolai bueno no creo que te odie

Nikolai-por supuesto que me odia es obvia la razón ¿no crees? Por eso necesito ayuda para poder cortegarla quiero hacer esto bien antes de que ese Chile me gane

Anya-bueno para empezar creo que debes pedirle una disculpa umm mira acaba de llegar esto en dos semanas todos nos reuniremos de nuevo para hacer las pases quizás ahí puedas hablar con ella

Nikolai-gran idea spasiba(traducción gracias)

Roma Italia

Felicia-que bueno que era para eso por un momento creí que nos quitarían la pasta veee

Romano-che palle esto de las vacaciones es ridículo maldicion

Felicia-no seas tan gruñón fratello ¿oye y ya te contó Chile su plan?

Romano-si el mocoso ya me dijo su idea espero nada salga mal y que el bastardo de Francia no lo arruine

Río de Janeiro Brasil

Cristiano-ni de broma

Tulio(del otro lado de la línea) - no seas weon Brasil escucha eres mi amigo pero Argentina aunque odie reconocerlo es mi hermana y nos preocupan a todos

Cristiano-he intentado ser razonable con ella pero es imposible y lo peor es que es a fuerza esta reunión

Tulio-lo se trata de estar tranquilo y no peles con mi hermana además si todo marcha a la perfección habremos ayudado a un amigo

Cristiano-esta bien después de todo le debo una

Los días pasaron y por fin llegó el día de la reunión de convivencia en casa de Chile todo iba marchando bien hasta ahora ni siquiera Francia e Inglaterra estaban peleando a todos se les hizo extraño el hecho de que Nikolai no estuviera acosando a su hermana todo iba bien así que Tulio decidió que ya era tiempo para poner en acción su plan

Tulio-bien me parece que ya es tiempo de que comience el convivió espero que lo pasen bien y recuerden que esto es para solucionar conflictos no para provocar mas

Mei Mei-bien ¿listos todos?

Soo jin-listos ay no

Mei Mei-¿que que pasa?

Soo jin-voltea discretamente hacia aya ¿ya viste quien esta ahí?

Mei Mei-ash Bielorusia bueno distraelo yo voy a ver a los demás

Sólo jin-esta bien pero no creas que me hace muy feliz da ze

Mientras

Kiku-¿estas segura de esto?

Mei mei - por supuesto nii chan creo que ya es tiempo de que se lo digas de una vez

Kiku-tienes razón no debo mostrarme débil arigato inmoto (hermana)

Mei Mei- no tienes que agradecer oh ahí viene suerte (se va)

La taiwanesa se fue dejando a la mexicana y al japonés solos parecía que esta vez si iba a dar resultado pero comenzó a preocuparse cuando vio a Argentina que se acercaba a Brasil así que rogó a Dios que nada saliera mal

Mei Mei- listo están solos (suspiro) solo espero que esta vez nada lo arruine

Sólo jin -ya seria el colmo ¿no crees?

Ya estando solos hablaron de muchas cosas el nerviosismo se apodero nuevamente del japonés pero esta vez estaba decidido a hablar así que saco el collar que Mei Mei le dio y se acercó a ella

Kiku-Lucia san a mm esto es para usted

Lucia-Kiku no debiste molestarte es muy bonito gracias

Kiku-no es ninguna molestia es mi forma de decir gracias

Lucia-¿como por que?

Kiku-por existir

La joven se sonrojo bastante la cercanía entre ambos era inevitable parecía que esta vez si iba a pasar algo pero ninguno contaba con un pequeño detalle o más bien dos

Cristiano-callate Argentina

Tulio-no puede ser Brasil ¿que fue lo que te dije weon?

Cristiano-trate de razonar con ella pero es imposible de mi que se burle si quiere pero que con mi hermanito no se meta

Shun-hermano calmante por favor yo sabré resolver esto con la señorita Monaco

Candela-solo digo que mi amiga es superior a tu hermano en esto no digo mas que la verdad

Bridgit-Argentina por favor esto es entre Macau y yo no peleen

Cristiano -ya te dije que con mi familia no te metas (le avienta puré de papa)

Candela-mi cabello esta me la pagas boludo (le avienta otro trozo de comida )

Así da comienzo a una infantil guerra de comida que también perjudica a otros países mientras Portugal y España van a controlar a los involucrados los demás países trataban de poner orden y claro protegerse del desastre lástima que este caos va a donde los dos enamorados y todo terminó en desastre o tal vez no

Lucia-aguas Kiku (lo empuja cayendo ensima de el)

Kiku-Lucia san ¿esta bien?

Lucia si ¿tu como estas?

Kiku-no se preocupe estoy bien

Justo en ese precisó uno de los países empuja al japonés haciendo que rose los labios de la mexicana y termine besándola lástima que ese lindo momento fuera interrumpido y este se disculpara bastante avergonzado y se fuera del lugar

Kiku-gomenasai disculpeme por favor ( desaparece del lugar)

Lucia -Kiku espera "me beso me beso"

Hola hasta aquí el capítulo siete anticipo que sera un aproximado de diez capítulos muchas gracias a todos por leer nos leemos pronto


	8. Chapter 8

Eso que llaman amor

Capitulo ocho

Mas sabe el diablo por viejo que por diablo

Hola ¿como están? Espero que bien bueno aquí esta el capitulo ocho espero les guste

Las cosas se habían salido por completo de control la mexicana estaba realmente preocupada por lo que había pasado y lo que podría pasar después no podía quitar ese suceso de la mente ese beso era algo que había esperado por cuatro siglos y había superado todo sueño todo plan pero ahora no sabía que iba a pasar pues el japonés creyó que se había molestado con el y no querría volver a verlo en su vida y tenía que decirle lo equivocado que estaba

Flashback

En medio de ese caos su amigo estaba tratando de protegerla del desastre cuando fue empujado por Francia provocando aquel beso de diez segundos por un momento creyó que el tiempo se paraba que todos desaparecian y que solo existían ellos dos ese beso de diez segundos aunque fue muy corto fue muy sincero comprobando el sentimiento mutuo entre los dos lastima que ese momento no duró para siempre

Yao-PAREN LA PELEA ARU

Todos se quedaron paralizados al ver la escena en especial China y España quien hizo un escándalo como buen hermano mayor sobre protector provocando la mirada asesina de la chica provocando el malentendido

Fin del flashback

Lucia( suspiro) -tengo que hablar con el tengo que decírselo de ya

Mientras

El chico se había encerrado en su habitación no quería hablar con nadie ni siquiera con Yao no podía creer lo que había pasado lo que se había atrevido hacer sus mayores temores habían vuelto aparecer no podía soportar la idea de perderla para siempre por suerte no todo estaba perdido al dia siguiente seria la reunión y aclararía esto de una vez por todas

Shun-lo siento de verdad lo lamento

Mei Mei -Macau no fue tu culpa hermanito ¿Shun?( suspiro) desapareció otra vez ¿como hacerle entender que no fue su culpa?

Yao-yo hablare con el aru

Xiang-no va a escucharte viejo después de todo Portugal fue quien lo crió ,cuando tu debías hacerlo

Soo jin- por favor Xiang no comencemos de nuevo Shun comprende las razones por las que aniki lo dejo con la señorita Portugal fue para protegerlo de Inglaterra

Xiang-por eso ¿o por el tributo que Portugal te dio?

Mei Mei -por favor Xiang ya basta

Yao-al menos quiero saber que lo intente aru (se va)

Mientras con Macau

Yao - ¿no puedes dormir aru?

Shun- hermano yo no te preocupes por mi

Yao-bueno si prefieres hablar con Portugal esta bien aru

Shun-no es solo que no quería preocuparte mas de lo que ya estas

Yao- je je no te preocupes por eso aru soy tu hermano mayor y los conozco muy bien a todos ¿hay algo que te preocupa verdad?

Shun-estoy preocupado por mis hermanos aunque no me crié con ustedes son mi familia y Brasil bueno es mi hermano también lo que paso recientemente ha llegado demasiado lejos

Yao-a veces la vida nos pone pruebas muy duras y debemos ser fuertes para superarlas si conoces a esos dos tan bien como yo sabrás que van a superar estos líos pronto , pero no es lo único que te preocupa verdad

Shun- veo que me conoces muy bien hermano ¿sabes? creó que estoy enfermo de pronto me siento bien luego me siento mal y..

Yao-¿te duele respirar pero te gusta? Creí que ya se lo que tienes aru

Yao sonrió parecía que su hermano aun era el niño inocente que había dejado bajo el cuidado de Portugal no había día en que no se arrepintiera de eso pero ambos entendían que eso había sido lo mejor para el, hablaron de muchas cosas y aunque el macanes no lo quería reconocer Yao supo que se sentía atraído por Bridgit así comprendía que ya había crecido

Yao-lo veras cuando sea el momento aru eres un joven muy valiente aru mas valiente y seguro de si mismo de lo que muchos lo son estoy muy orgulloso hermanito

Shun -muchas gracias hermano

Yao- bueno aru es tarde ya es hora de irnos

Shun- hermano quisiera quedarme un momento mas

Yao-¿estas seguro aru? Es decir esta bien no tardes mucho

El tiempo pasó el muchacho oriental escuchó un ruido y sospecho algo así que había ido a investigar

Shun-señorita Monaco que sorpresa

Bridgit-solo quería disculparme por lo de ayer umm lo siento olvide tu nombre

Shun- me llamo Lin Yeng Shun

Bridgit-alguno mas fácil

Shun-jaja solo llámame Shun amm ¿cual es tu nombre?

Bridgit-Bridgit Bonefoy ¿podemos hablar?

Shun-claro

Ambos hablaron de todo un poco se dieron cuenta que ademas de sus habilidades en el poker tenían tantas cosas en común las horas pasaron y debían retirarse a casa

Shun-debo irme ya nos veremos luego Bridgit

Bridgit -adios Shun te extrañare

La chica se sonrojó a más no poder y el chico solo le regalo una leve sonrisa quizás no seria tan malo o sí

Al día siguiente

Soo Jin iba a toda prisa a la cumbre internacional su jefe la había presionado demasiado para que para que pusiera en práctica su plan para combatir el calentamiento global así que traía un montón de papeles los cuales se le cayeron pero la ayudo quien menos esperaba

Nikolai-permiteme ayudarte

Soo jin -umm gracias a decir verdad no lo esperaba da ze

Nikolai- tomalo como una disculpa por todo lo que les he causado si te mantiene tranquila ya no me interesa Anya bueno si pero como mi hermana umm lo que quiero decir es que bueno me interesa alguien mas

Soo jin ¿asi? Me alegra da ze ¿y quien es?

Nikolai-la tengo en frente

La surcoreana se sonrojo a mas no poder no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando la chica no sabia que hacer

Soo jin- no voy a casarme contigo

Nikolai- no no quiero que te cases conmigo de buenas a primeras se que primero debo ganar tu corazón antes de ganar tu mano solo te pido me des la oportunidad

Tulio- ¿que tratas de hacer weon?

Nikolai- oye es con la dama no contigo

Tulio- dejala tranquila idiota

Nikolai( sacando su cuchillo) creo que es ella la que debe decidir eso

Soo jin oigan alguien puede ayudarme

Ambos-yo lo haré

Sólo jin - esto será una pesadilla da ze

Mas tarde

La reunión como siempre era un desastre el pobre alemán ya no hallaba como mantener el control y el asunto se puso peor cuando Alice harta de Francia le lanzó uno de sus maleficios pero debido a su mala puntería provocó un incendio haciendo que todos salieran del lugar bueno casi todos

Ludwing- México del norte no pudo salir aun esta adentro

Kiku-tomare las medidas necesarias

Ante la sorpresa de todos el japonés entro al lugar por suerte logro rescatarla pero ambos habían respirado demasiado humo y necesitaban ir al hospital

Hola hasta aquí el capítulo ocho ya se los deje en suspenso otra vez soy mala jeje bueno nos leemos en el siguiente


	9. Chapter 9

Eso que llaman amor

Capitulo nueve

Una extraña confesión de amor

Hola ¿como estan? Espero que bien bueno antes de comenzar una pequeña advertencia por decirlo así aquí habrá escenas extremadamente cursis y melosas espero les guste

Mas tarde después de aquel incidente Lucia despertó en un cuarto de hospital España y México del sur pudieron respirar con tranquilidad

Lucia-¿que paso?

Adela-hay Norte que susto nos diste

Antonio-hermanita que bueno que estas a salvo furosososososo lo que ha pasado es que...

Adela la loca de la Licha* le quiso lanzar un maleficio al tío Francis pero en vez de eso provocó un incendio y te quedaste adentro

Antonio-de no ser por Japón que entro por ti no se que hubiera pasado

Lucia-y¿como esta? Por favor Toño dime que esta bien

Antonio-tranquila mi niña esta bien mañana podrás ir a verlo

Y dicho y hecho a la mañana siguiente lo primero que hizo fue ir a buscarlo tenía que decirle lo importante que era para ella esta vez nada podía impedírselo

Lucia-Kiku ¿ como estas?

Kiku-konishiwa Lucia san no se preocupe estoy bien ¿ustes como esta.?

Lucía bien umm Kiku ¿por que te fuiste ese día?

Kiku- lo lamento creí que estaba molesta h no querría verme otra vez

Lucia-¿porque? Yo jamas podría enojarme contigo yo te quiero mucho eres mi mejor amigo

Kiku-yo también la quiero pero no como un amigo , como mucho mas que eso lo que le quiero decir es que estoy enamorado de usted yo..

No pudo terminar porque la chica lo beso nuevamente esta vez el beso fue mas profundo ambos entrelazaron sus manos por un momento el tiempo se detuvo para los dos ese beso fue tan significativo para ambos lástima que la falta de oxígeno corto el beso ella se acerco a él y le susurro algo algo que cambio para los dos

Lucia-aishiteru

El chico se quedo paralizado su amada le susurro en su idioma eso que tanto anhelaba escuchar su corazón latió con fuerza y le respondió que también la amaba su plática fue tan sincera tan llena de amor que no vieron el tiempo hasta que la noche cayo

Kiku-sera mejor que te vayas puede haber un malentendido

Lucia-¿porque? No estamos haciendo nada malo no creo que importe

Kiku-supongo que tienes razón quedate conmigo esta noche

Lucia-toda la vida si es necesario

Esa promesa prevaleció se quedaron dormidos esa noche sin que ningún doctor o enfermera interrumpiera el lindo momento entre los dos

Pasaron varios días después de esa confesión y aun quedaban pendientes muchas cosas entre ellas el juego de poker al que Bridgit había retado a Shun y claro esta vez todas las naciones estarían ahí ya que era una reunión especial en casa de Francis algunos estarían por el juego otros simplemente porque no tenían nada mejor que hacer entre ellos Nikolai quien después de mucho pensar ya tenía el plan perfecto para ganar el corazón de Soo Jin claro según el había un problema muy molesto y ese problema tenía un nombre Tulio

Nikolai-Soo Jin ¿por que la prisa?

Sólo Jin -perdona Nikolai es que hoy es el juego de mi hermanito y no quisiera llegar tarde

Nikolai-ya veo yo también voy para aya Anya y Dimitri estarán ahí y no tengo nada mejor que hacer si quieres podemos ir juntos

Sólo jin -claro porque no

Nikolai "perfecto" - bien vamos

Tulio-Soo Jin espera

Nikolai-oh no ¿ que haces aquí? Olividali Chileno ella yo seré quien la lleve al juego de Macau

Tulio-oh no Bielorruso vete a molestar a Letonia Soo jin va conmigo

Nikolai-para tu información Letonia no me interesa además ella ya esta con Polonia y la que me interesa es Soo jin

Tulio - a si weon pues a mi también me interesa ella

Nikolai- pues yo estoy enamorado de ella

Tulio -yo también estoy enamorado de ella

Nikolai- yo me quiero casar con ella

Tulio - yo también me quiero casar con ella

Nikolai- yo la voy a hacer feliz y la voy a proteger

Tulio- yo si puedo hacerla feliz

Tal era su discusión que ninguno se dio cuenta que la surcoreana ya se había ido con su hermano al juego para cuando se dieron cuenta se dirigieron una mirada asesina la competencia acababa de comenzar

Mientras eso pasaba todos estaban al pendiente de todo el juego ya sabía de la fama del asiático en el poker y también de la francesa quienes la conocían sabían que no le gustaba perder y que seria capaz de cualquier cosa por ganar y mostrar su superioridad no importaba lo atraida que se sintiera por su oponente , sin embargo el asiático estaba tranquilo el jamas se imagino tener un juego tan entretenido e incluso dudaba que pudiera ganar pero no quitaba la expresión fría y calculadora de su rostro

Candela-che Brasil necesitamos hablar

Cristiano - que quieres Argentina

Candela-creo que no te dije algo sobre Monaco a ella no le gusta perder y creo que esta haciendo trampa

Cristiano-¿estas segura de lo que dices? Esa es una acusación muy seria

Candela -¿ alguna vez me he equivocado?

Cristiano-una dos tres cuatro...

Candela-YA DIJE UNA NO CUATRO IDIOTA

Cristiano - tranquila era una broma pero a todo esto ¿porque me dices esto?

Candela- yo... Bueno es que me agrada el pibe no me creo que un chico tan lindo como el sea tu hermano

Cristiano- ja jaja que graciosa

Pero cuando intentaron impedir eso ya era tarde pues el juego ya había terminado y Bridgit había ganado pero Shun no parecía molesto al contrario le alegraba haber tenido un juego con ella , pero justo cuando iba a extrechar su mano esta expresión cambio pues se le cayeron algunas cartas de la manga del vestido haciendo ver el hecho de que en efecto Argentina tenía razón había hecho trampa cosa que dejo a todos en shokc y que molesto a Shun de verdad

Shun-me engañaste

Bridgit-no Shun escuchame por favor

Shun-no no voy a escuharte y pensar que me agradabas todo era mentira yo nunca te importe

Antes de que a todos les diera tiempo de reaccionar el asiático ya se había marchado dejando a la francesa atónita y con un dolor en el corazón

Hola hasta aquí el noveno capitulo espero les haya gustado a pesar de lo cursi que estuvo al principio nos leenos


	10. Chapter 10

Eso que llaman amor

Capítulo diez

Intervención argentina

Hola ¿como están? Espero que bien bueno como lo prometi aquí esta el capitulo diez cabe aclarar que he decidido extender este fic cinco capítulos más espero lea guste

Nadie se creía lo que acababa de pasar sabían que a ella no le gustaba perder pero ¿hacer trampa? Eso si que no se la esperaban , la primera en reaccionar fue Portugal quien lo primero que hizo fue abofetear al galo

Francis-saqublu ¿y a mi porque me golpeas?

Paula-porque tu lo sabias y no dijiste nada además por tratar de meterme mano pervertido

Alice-bien hecho Portugal

Francis-cierra la boca Anglaterre

Antonio-señores por favor Paula se que estas molesta por lo ocurrido pero no deberías desquitarte con Francis además ellos ya son mayores y aunque nos duela reconocerlo no deberíamos interferir

Paula-pero...

Antonio- se que para ti siempre sera vuestro pequeño valiente pero él ya es un joven bastante maduro para su edad y sabrá salir de esta

Felicia-vee siento interrumpir pero ya va a comenzar la reunión nuevamente

Antonio-gracias Ita ya vamos para allá señoras sigsnme

Alice y Paula se quedan paralizadas nadie les había llamado señoras cosa que las molesto bastante e iniciaron una discusión

Ambas -me dijiste señora TAL VEZ ELLA SEA LA SEÑORA PERO YO NO

Alice-BLOODY HELL ¿QUE ES LO QUE TE PASA PORTUGAL TIENES MAS SIGLOS QUE YO

Paula-TAL VEZ PERO YO NO ESTOY ACABADA COMO TU

Alice-YO NO ESTOY ACABADA AL CONTRARIO SOY UNA LINDA DAMA INGLESA

Total de que este pleito fue interrumpido por España y Francia quienes las separaron para que no provocarán otro desorden además del que ya de por si se había desatado así comenzó una nueva cumbre internacional esta vez Alemania se aseguraría de que por lo menos un problema se resolviera el día de hoy

Yao-Hong Kong Macau

Xiang- ya sabemos anciano quedense aquí

Yao-iba a decirles que entraran conmigo aru

Shun-preferiria quedarme aquí si no te molesta hermano

Yao-¿estas seguro aru?

Shun-si estaré bien no te preocupes

Yao-esta bien si necesitas algo aquí estaremos vamos Hong Kong

El chino estaba realmente preocupado por el mas pequeño de sus hermanos esa derrota realmente le había dolido no por el hecho de ser vencido si no por la forma en la que había pasado en su última conversación aunque no se lo dijo abiertamente de verdad le atraía esa chica y no podía creer esa traición

Mas tarde en la reunión

Ludwing- vamos a comenzar con el primer punto de esta cumbre como saben el calentamiento global esta afectando en gran medida a nuestro planeta a causa de la humanidad y también nuestra ¿alguna idea? Por favor que no sean tonterías como siempre

Soo Jin -yo tengo una

Ludwing- bien te doy permiso para hablar Corea

Soo Jin- gracias , bien hemos aniki Japón y yo hemos estado desarrollando medios de transporte que funcionan con tecnología que atrapa la energía eólica es decir la energía del viento ¿no es así aniki?

Kiku-hai esto no solo eliminara el problema del calentamiento global si no que también sera un medio mas factible para llegar mas rápido a sus destinos

Ludwing-bien ¿votos a favor?

A la mayoría le parecía una genial idea la de los hermanos los problemas comenzaron cuando Nikolai apoyo a Soo jin cosa que a todos les pareció extraño que lo hiciera normalmente solo iba a las reuniones con un solo propósito acosar a Anya y se mantenía al margen de lo que pasaba ahí por supuesto Yao comenzaba a sospechar de la extraña actitud del joven bielorruso y decidió interrogarlo

Yao-nunca te había visto tan participativo aru ¿que intenciones tienes aru?

Nikolai-honorable China yo bueno dile tu Anya

Anya-lo que pasa es que mi hermano quiere pedirte dos cosas la primera es que el por fin entro en razón y nos va a dejar en paz y desea pedirte una disculpa

Yao-ya veo aru al menos una buena noticia aru disculpa aceptada ¿pero cual es la segunda cosa?

Nikolai-bueno yo quería pedirle autorización para ...

Lastima que fue interrumpido por un balonazo en la cabeza ya saben quien se lo aventó este molesto tomo una manzana y se la aventó al chileno quien se agacho y término golpeando a Argentina

Nikolai-lo siento Argentina

Candela-esta me la pagas pelotudo no me importa que seas hermano de Rusia (le arroja una naranja pero este se agacha y golpea a Rusia)

Anya-kol kol kol kol vas a ver

Otro desastre llego al lugar la pobre surcoreana no sabia que hacer para parar esto definitivamente tenía que elegir a uno de los dos y claro hacer que el otro se olvidada de ella así que idearía un plan de acción para que esta locura terminara de una buena vez y para siempre

Por otro lado el furico alemán puso el orden y dio por terminada la reunión antes de que se mataran aventandose cosas

Más tarde

Lucia-estas preocupado por tu hermanito ¿verdad?

Kiku-me conoces muy bien Lucia chan si lo estoy aunque nunca nos lo dijo abiertamente le agradaba Monaco san es una lástima

Lucia-si que lo es en un mundo perfecto todos los amores serian bien correspondidos me alegra que el mio si lo sea ven te amo

Kiku- y yo ati

Ambos se dan un tierno beso de despedida ya que ella y su hermana tenían que irse prometió mandar mensaje cuando llegara a casa claro fue apresurada por su hermana quien consideraba que ahora estaba mas insoportable que antes de confesarsd

México distrito federal

Adela-ash hasta que cuelgas ¿sabes la diferencia horaria verdad? Ahí han de ser como las tres de la mañana

Lucia-nueve de la noche gracias me comprenderas cuando te enamores

Adela-cruz cruz cruz eso a mi no me va a pasar

Lucia-ay aja Sur y el gringo ¿que?

Adela-¿que de que?

Lucia -¿no te acuerdas que la esposa de Obama dijo que eras su novia?

Flashback

Ese día se había programado una reunión en Estados Unidos justo cuando llegaron a la casa blanca fue la señora Obama quien los recibió

Sra Obama bienvenidos esta es su casa oh tu debes ser México del sur la novia de Alfie en verdad eres adorable además estas a la moda

Fin del flashback

Adela-por amor de Dios no vuelvas a mencionarlo si se lo cuentas a Italia Colombia Venezuela o a tus amigas Monaco Linchestein Rusia o Taiwan te juro que...

Lucia-¿quien sera? (Abre) Argentina ¿que paso?

Candela-yo lo sabia

Adela-¿saber que?

Candela-que Bridgit le hizo trampa al hermano de Brasil

Lucia- y ¿porque no dijiste? La señorita Portugal abofeteó al tío Francis por que creyó que el si sabia

Candela-si lo dije se lo dije a Brasil pero cuando nos dimos cuenta ya era tarde pero ese no es el punto ella lo hizo porque creyó que venciéndolo atraería su atención le gusta ese chico de verdad

Lucia-no debió hacerlo a el ya le gustaba

Candela-¿vos como sabes?

Lucia-Kiku me lo dijo además eso se nota a leguas

Adela- por favor no me digas que la vas a hacer de cupido otra vez

Lucia-no sería mala idea

Candela-sabia que podía contar con vos tengo una idea para que ese par de necios se junten

Adela-y ¿que piensas hacer?

Candela -ya verán

Hola hasta aquí el decimo capitulo espero les haya gustado nos leenos


	11. Chapter 11

Eso que llaman amor

Capitulo once

El gran dragón dorado de la unidad

Hola ¿como están? Espero que bien bueno antes de comenzar una pequeña advertencia escenas cursis espero les guste

Adela-¿y bien que tienes en mente?

Candela-usare el truco mas viejo que hay celos

Lucia-¿a Macau?

Candela -no boluda a Monaco mira che ¿como crees que reaccione en la próxima reunión de naciones cuando vea a su rey de espadas oriental con una chica mas linda que ella?

Adela-¿y quien seria?

Candela- ¿vos quien crees?

Ambas-que egocéntrica

Candela -ya les dije que no soy egocéntrica tengo una buena autoestima no más

Adelante -¿y como te acercaras al chamaco si tu odias a su hermano?

Candela-yo no odio a Brasil solo no soporto su egocentrismo

Ambas-mira quien lo dice

Candela-bueno ya me agrada el pibe y si tengo que hacer pases con el idiota de Brasil lo voy a hacer

La argentina se dio cuenta de la mirada pícara de su hermana mayor y sabia lo que le iba a decir cosa que la molestaba bastante

Candela- no te atrevas a decirlo Norte

Lucia-¿que?

Adela-mejor no digas nada

Lucía esta bien no lo diré los que se pelean se desean (se hecha a correr)

Ambas -NORTE

El día de la reunión

La reunión había comenzado y Argentina no solo tenia un sólo plan bajo la manga pues también quería hacerle una pequeña broma a su hermano Chile ella tenía un pequeño frasco el cual tenía una cucaracha de juguete y quería ponérsela en la cabeza claro que le habían hecho una advertencia Japón no podía verla por absolutamente nada en el mundo ya que les tenía mucho miedo y lo mataría del susto y Norte la mataría a ella todo iba bien hasta ahora claro no contaba con las micronaciones el pequeño Sealand y sus amiguitos tuvieron curiosidad y abrieron el frasquito dejando libre al horrible insecto

Candela-che ¿y el frasco? Por Dios del cielo que no sea lo que estoy pensando

Ludwing-Japon ¿que te ocurre estas bien?

El pobre japonés estaba paralizado para preocupación de todos hasta que término desmayándose por suerte la mexicana lo sostuvo evitando que se golpeara y lo llevo al hotel donde todos se hospedaban y se quedó con el hasta que despertó

Lucia-Kiku que susto ¿ estas bien,?

Kiki-hai lamento esto no debí preocuparte

Lucia-esta bien no se de donde salio ese insecto pero ya estas a salvo llevamos cuatrocientos años de conocernos así que se porque les temes

Kiku- nos conocemos muy bien el uno al otro ¿sabes? Cuando miro la luna pienso en lo afortunado que soy por haberte conocido

Lucia-aww amor yo soy la afortunada por tenerte conmigo

Ambos hablaron de muchas cosas hasta que la noche cayó nuevamente y miraron las estrellas pidiendo un deseo que nada ni nadie los pudiera separar

Al día siguiente

Nikolai iba bastante apresudado pues era la fiesta de compromiso de Anya y Yao si por fin después de muchos obstáculos esos dos se iban a casar claro que no contaban con lo que iba a pasar

Nikolai-amm crapta( hermana,) umm perdona la interrupción pero es que Soo jin y yo invitamos a algunas personas a celebrar su compromiso

Yao-¿ lo hicieron? ¿a quien aru?

Nikolai- al mundo

Soo jin- bueno es un poco improvisado aniki pero es una gran noticia

Anya-Nikolai ¿como pagaron esto?

Nikolai-Soo jin y yo tomamos nuestros ahorros

Anya-si claro Nikolai

Soo jin- bueno el señor Ucrania nos ayudo un poco

Yao-¿en serio aru?

Nikolai- bueno nos ayudo mucho

Anya-¿que crees que debamos hacer?

Yao -bueno dividir y conquistar aru

Mas tarde

Felicia-vee Rusia ¿va a ser una boda grande?

Anya-por supuesto

Yao(en otra parte) - por supuesto que no aru

Alice-¿hijos?

Yao - los mas posibles aru

Anya(en otro lugar) - tal vez uno o dos da

Total de que la pareja no se ponía de acuerdo en muchas cosas justo en esos momentos Nikolai se acerca a Yao pidiéndole que hablaran a solas tenían mucho de que hablar ya que el bielorruso estaba dispuesto a ganar la confianza de toda la familia asiática el sabia que eran una familia muy unida y creía que ganaría su corazón así

Yao-creo que ya me pediste una disculpa aru

Nikolai- lo se pero quiero asegurarme de que no hay reconres entre nosotros a mm Yao necesito decirte algo verás yo bueno

Yao-sera mejor que se lo digas de una vez estas haciendo muchos meditos aru

Nikolai-¿co co como sabes?

Yao-nunca subestimes 4000 años de existencia aru ¿vez eso de ahí? Ese es el dragón dorado de la unidad nuestras culturas tienen la creencia de que el gran dragón dorado de la unidad muestra si dos personas están destinadas a estar juntas y el dragón dorado de la unidad muestra su gracia hacia a ti pero tu debes luchar por ella aru

Nikolai se quedó paralizado eso fue realmente mejor de lo que esperaba y pensar que durante mucho tiempo lo odio por lo ciego que estaba y solo quedaba hacer una cosa

Nikolai-gracias Yao te prometo que yo sabré hacerla feliz

Hola hasta aquí el capitulo once espero les haya gustado nos leemos luego


	12. Chapter 12

Eso que llaman amor

Capitulo doce

La decisión de Soo Jin

Hola ¿como están? Que bien bueno aquí esta el capitulo doce de quince espero les guste

Eso había salido mejor de lo que esperaba ahora todo dependia de el había aprendido por las malas que el amor no se forza si no se lucha por el el problema era que no sabia que hacer si Soo Jin elegía a Tulio no lo soportaría

Por otro lado la surcoreana no sabia que hacer su corazón le decía que eligiera a Nikolai en los últimos días había sido muy caballeroso con ella y había hecho hasta lo imposible por hacer las pases con su familia pero su mente le decía que tuviera cuidado ya que durante mucho tiempo le había hecho daño a su hermano mayor China y Tulio siempre fue uno de los mejores amigos de su hermano Japón y nunca les había hecho ningún daño pero no podia corresponder a su afecto después de mucho pensarlo había tomado su decisión ahora la parte difícil era decírselo a ellos

Mas tarde

Soo Jin -Nikolai ¿podemos hablar?

Nikolai- claro Soo Jin "espero que no sea lo que estoy pensando"

Sólo Jin -Nikolai han pasado muchas cosas en estos días se que nuestros gobiernos se llevan bien desde la guerra fría y tu y yo sabemos que tuvimos muchos problemas

Nikolai-entiendo que no quieras nada conmigo Soo Jin solo espero que ...

Soo Jin -dejame terminar da ze han pasado muchas cosas y has demostrado ser sincero conmigo y he decidido darte una oportunidad da ze después de todo creo que existen las segundas oportunidades

Nikolai-yo te agradezco que me des la oportunidad de ganar tu corazón Soo Jin te prometo que jamas te defraudare

El día de la boda

Las cosas habían salido bastante bien para todos esta vez no hubo ningún inconveniente u obstáculo ese día y justamente en ese momento Candela ejecuta su plan para provocar los celos de Bridgit mientras los demás latinos consolaban a Chile por la decisión de Corea

Candela-che pibe ¿podemos hablar un rato?

Shun-amm disculpe ¿me esta hablando a mi?

Candela-claro por supuesto que estoy hablando con vos

Shun-perdone pero le recuerdo que soy hermano de Brasil su enemigo mortal

Candela- mira lo se aunque es algo que sigo sin entender y es de el de quien quiero hablarte quiero hacer las pases con el y vos sos el único que puede ayudarme

Shun-amm c..claro etto ¿que necesita que haga?

Mientras

La joven Bridgit no podía creer lo que estaba pasando ¿Argentina queriendo hacer las pases con Brasil? Y ¿porque le pedia ayuda a Shun? Su Shun tenía que aclarar esto de una vez por todas

Leila-estas celosa

Bridgit-¿que? Por supuesto que no

Leila-si claro ¿sabes? creo que deberias olvidarte de tu orgullo y hablar con el explicarle lo que paso

Bridgit-¿como si no quiere escucharme?

En ese momento Paula había escuchado la conversación de las hermanas y olvidándose de lo mal que le caía Francis se acerco a ellas con la intención de ayudar pues conocía muy bien al menor de sus hermanos

Paula-oye has el intento Lin Shun ha pasado por muchas cosas la razón por la que aprendió a jugar al poker creeme que te sorprendería si la escucharas

Bridgit-¿porque me ayudas?

Paula-porque conozco a Lin Shun y se lo que el siente por ti y lo que tu sientes por el tengo mucho tiempo de existencia y he visto muchas cosas voy a contarte lo que paso cuando el aprendió a jugar al poker

Flashback

Durante la guerra asiática con los piratas el pequeño Shun había visto que su hermano mayor estaba en serios problemas a pesar de los esfuerzos que hacían el Vietnam Tailandia y Japón para no preocupar a sus pequeños hermanos pero el problema era que Lin Yeng Shun era muy maduro para su edad y sabia perfectamente lo que estaba pasando

Cierto día el ejército inglés había invadido China y lo había derrotado así que le hizo una exigencia que cambiaría el rumbo de las cosas

Alice-bueno tu gobierno y el mío han hecho un acuerdo quiero uno de tus territorios

Yao-¿te volviste loca aru? Eso jamas pasara aru

Alice-no tienes otra opción China tu gobierno ya pacto con el mio...quiero a Hong Kong el niño partirá mañana en la mañana

Yao-jamas te daré a mi hermano aru

Alice-ya es tarde Yao además lo cuidare bien tendrá una educación de caballero inglés

Y así lo hizo Yao no quería arriesgar a su hermano mas pequeño así que le pidió a su amiga Portugal que lo cuidara por un tiempo, durante esos días el pequeño pasaba mucho tiempo con ella y eso a ella le agradaba mucho lástima que su gobierno también era un gobierno pirata y tenia que viajar de manera constante así que para que no la extrañara tanto le dio un regalo un poco extraño pero especial

Shun-Porty mama ¿que es eso?

Paula-se llaman naipes mi pequeño valiente son un regalo así estaremos cerca el uno del otro aunque no me puedas ver

Fin del flashback

Paula-el no juega por dinero ni siquiera le gusta apostar es solo que esto le trae recuerdos muy gratos cuando encuentra un rival cree que puede encontrar un amigo pero le molesta mucho que hagan trampa o cualquier truco en su contra ya que bueno se siente traicionado

Bridgit-no lo sabia

Paula-no me lo digas a mi linda habla con el

Pero justo cuando iba a hablar se escucha un escándalo esta vez eran los hermanos América e Inglaterra esta furiosa le iba a lanzar uno de sus maleficios a su hermano menor quien la había sacado de quisio pero volvió a fallar

Yao-¿todo el mundo esta bien?

Anya -define bien kol kol kol kol kol

Soo jin-oigan ¿donde están aniki Japón y Norte?

Nikolai- creo que ya los encontré amm hermana Yao creo que tienen que ver esto demonios Inglaterra ¿que les hiciste?

Para su sorpresa ahí estaban pero habían sido convertidos en dos pequeños de cinco años la pregunta era que iba a pasar ahora

Hola hasta aquí el capitulo doce espero les haya gustado nos leemos en el siguiente


	13. Chapter 13

Eso que llaman amor

Capitulo trece

Al cuidado de dos peques

Hola ¿como estan? Espero que bien bueno aquí esta el capítulo trece de quince espero les guste

Nadie se creía lo que había pasado tanto México del norte como Japón estaban convertidos en niños ambos estaban dormidos pero en cualquier momento iban a despertar y claro como todo niño harían preguntas

Yao-esto es el colmo aru

Antonio -¿en que estabas pensando?

Alice-escuchen esto no debió pasar la idea era transformar al emancipado en niño y dejarlo a merced de Francia pero esto no estaba planeado

Todos se les quedaron viendo por un lado Antonio y Yao estaban contentos de tener a sus pequeños hermanos de nuevo bajo su custodia pero por otro lado ellos sabían que no podían dejarlos así por mucho tiempo pues por dos razones la primera y la mas obvia era que ambos al ser naciones independientes tenían sus deberes con su gente y sus propias vidas hechas y la segunda razón era que ellos ya no tenían la misma disponibilidad de tiempo que antes Antonio debido a las crisis en la familia real española y Yao bueno a Hong Kong le dio por querer independizarse de el también y las protestas en su casa eran un verdadero problema por suerte los demás países los ayudarían a cuidarlos

Antonio-¿cuanto tiempo estarán así?

Alice -voy a buscar un remedio mientras debemos turnarnos para cuidarlos

Paula-¿Inglaterra estas segura que quieres ayudar a cuidarlos? Bueno es que..

Alice-por supuesto después de todo yo cuide a Estados Unidos Canadá y Hong Kong

Yao y Francis-pues no hiciste un buen trabajo

Alice-¿que quieren decir?

Francis-bueno América es un tonto a mi pequeño Canadá nadie lo ve y Hong Kong es un rebelde sin causa

Alice-BLOODY HELL FRANCE NO TE METAS

En ese los niños despiertan la primera en despertar fue Norte o Nueva España ¿quien desesperada busca a su hermano mayor poco después despierta Japón quien sin saber porque quiere ayudarla

Nueva España-hermano ¿donde estas? Hermano si no vienes voy a llorar

Chibi Japón -konishiwa no llores yo también estoy buscando a mi hermano mayor ¿y si buscamos juntos?

La pequeña asiente con la cabeza y ambos salen en su busca hasta que por fin los encuentran y claro cada uno hizo preguntas como quienes eran esas personas o donde estaban sus hermanos ambos les inventaron una historia y como el dichoso hechizo duraría una semana cada uno se turno para cuidarlos ya que los pequeños se hicieron amigos y les gustaba jugar juntos

Más tarde

Anya -son tan lindos da

Soo jin -a ustedes dos les servirá de práctica da ze

Nikolai-¿crees que podamos cuidarlos ? Bueno en tu caso eres la quinta de ocho hermanos pero yo soy el menor de tres

Soo jin - tu confía en mi da de podemos cuidarlos además ¿que tan difícil puede ser?

En ese momento llega Yao con el pequeño Kiku en brazos quien le hacia un montón de preguntas el pobre chino ya había olvidado lo preguntón que era cuando era niño y el trabajo que le costaba hacerlo dormir pero aun así le daba gusto cuidarlo de nuevo,mientras tanto Antonio era el mas feliz con la situación tener a su pequeña hermana de nuevo lo hacia muy feliz claro que como toda niña la pequeña Lucia era muy traviesa pero al español nunca lo saco de quicio

Al día siguiente

Lucia-hermano ya acabe quiero más

Antonio- no mi pequeña hasta mas tarde

Lucia-ya es tarde quiero mas leche

Antonio-no linda ya has almorzado espera a cenar

Lucia-leche

Antonio- no

Lucia -leche

Antonio-ya he dicho que no linda

Lucia(dándose por vencida) eres feo

El español no hace mas que reírse ya había olvidado lo berrinchuda que era su hermanita de niña pero también que ella terminaría obedeciendo para después olvidarse del asunto y ponerse a jugar con Sur era más difícil ya que ella era mas enojona de lo que es ahora

Mientras en casa de China

Los asiáticos y los soviéticos se habían turnado para cuidar a Japón aunque Yao pasaba mas tiempo con el a ambos les gustaba practicar artes marciales en especial el kung fu

Yao-¿estas listo aru?

Kiku-si ni ni estoy listo

Yao-muy bien aru preparate

Kiku-muy bien

En ese momento el chino salta hacia los árboles cosa que molesta al chiquitin pues el no puede hacerlo

Kiku-NI NI ESO NO ES JUSTO

Yao-¿que pasa aru?

Kiku-¿COMO QUE QUE? TU PUEDES VOLAR Y YO NO NO ES JUSTO NO ES JUSTO

Yao-¿volar? Espera un momento ¿dices que no puedes saltar alto aunque ya sepas técnicas aru?

Kiku-NO PUEDO VOLAR

Yao-vaya hermanito parece que has tenido un desorden en tu entrenamiento aru

Kiku-ERES MUY MALO CONMIGO PORQUE TU SABES VOLAR Y NO ME QUIERES ENSEÑAR NO ES JUSTO NO ES JUSTO

Yao-esta bien voy a enseñarte exactamente como debes hacerlo aru

Kiki-¿DEBERAS NI NI?

Yao -si pero ya no te enfades aru

Kiku(dando saltitos) viva mi hermanito lindo me va a enseñar a volar la la la la la

El chino se ríe de la ocurrencia de su hermanito el inocente pensaba que el estaba volando ojala esos momentos hubieran durado para siempre pero el sabia que ya no podía regresar el tiempo solo le restaba hacer lo mejor posible

En esos momentos recibió una llamada de su superior y no podia cuidarlo ni dejarlo con el resto de su familia y su ahora esposa Anya ya que ellos también estarían muy ocupados el día de hoy así que solo tenia una cosa por hacer

Embajada de España en China

Kiku- konishiwa Nueva España ni ni ¿puedo jugar con Nueva España? Kurasai me portare bien

Yao-esta bien aru pero portate bien con ella aru

Kiku-si arigato

Lucia-hola Japón bajame hermano quiero jugar con Japón por favor seré niña buena

Antonio esta bien pero se cortes con el y no lo hagas llorar

Lucia-si gracias

Mientras los dos pequeños se van a jugar Yao y Antonio recuerdan viejos tiempos pronto el chino tiene que irse y le da las últimas instrucciones al español mientras eso pasa los dos niños juegan pelota con Chile quien esta ahí ayudando a cuidar a su hermana pero los problemas comienzan cuando sin querer su pelota va a dar a la embajada de Inglaterra en china y deciden ir por ella justo cuando Alice esta buscando el remedio a este asunto

Kiku-hola señora Inglaterra nuestra pelota entro por su ventana ¿nos la podría devolver por favor?

Alice-claro niños pasen les devolveré su pelota ahora quedense aquí mientras la busco (se va) ahora a buscar la cura para que estos dos vuelvan a la normalidad oh no olvide lo curiosos que son (ve algo por su cámara) Ahh ese es el jarrón chino de la dinastía Ming el recuerdo de mi primera misión como pirata NOOOO (corre hacia aya)

Kiku-mira se parece a uno que tiene ni ni en casa

Lucia-es muy bonito

Alice-no lo toques es una cosa muy valiosa

Kiku-¿si?

Alice-si ahora sientense aquí mientras yo vuelvo con su pelota (suspiro) "este par me dará fuertes dolores de cabeza"

Mas tarde

Alice- bien ahora ¿ehh? Que diablos es ese ruido (ve a los niños brincando en el sillón y corre hacia allá) NIÑOS BAJEN DE AHI AHORA MISMO (suspiro) 123 respira muy bien niños esperenme aquí y les traeré su pelota y no toquen nada

Kiki-¿ni eso? ( señalando el jarrón)

Alice-y mucho menos eso (se va) bien ahora voy a buscar el remedio para Ahhh ahora donde demonios están niños Nueva España Japón ¿DONDE ESTAN LATOSOS? (La empujan) ¿hey que tonto juego es este?

Lucia-escondite es divertido

Alice(suspiro) niños aquí tengo unos caramelos

Ambos-dulces (corren hacia ella y terminan derribándola)

Mas tarde

Alice-listo ahora esta locura terminara ahora vaya que China y España los tienen muy maleducados ¿ehh? Desaparecieron de nuevo MI JARRÓN NOOO

Muy tarde al pequeño japonés su curiosidad le gana y término rompiendo el jarrón para desesperación de la pobre inglesa quien molesta les da su pelota

Alice-TOMEN TOMEN TOMEN AHORA LARGUENSE

Lucia-gracias

Kiku-arigato

Alice-esto lo tengo que arreglar

Mas tarde después de ese momento llega Nikolai a quien le pidieron que recogiera a Kiku para llevarlo a casa y se despide de su nueva amiga de una manera extraña pero tierna con un beso para sorpresa del bielorruso

Nikolai-Ja -Japon ¿que fue eso? "Espero que España no haya visto eso"

Kiku-es que yo vi que te despediste de Soo jin así

Nikolai-amm si pero nosotros ya somos grandes y solo los grandes se despiden así mira hagas lo que hagas no se lo digas a Anya ni a Yao

Kiku-si oyasumi Nueva España

Lucía(le da otro beso) hasta mañana Japón sera nuestro secreto

Mas tarde al llegar a casa no puede dormir sentía algo raro en su pequeño corazón aun no lo sabe pero ese sentimiento es algo muy fuerte con lo que tendrá que lidiar cuando sea mayor

Mientras eso pasaba Shun pensaba en lo ocurrido los últimos días Japón le había dicho lo que estaba pasando con el tiempo atrás lástima que su necedad no le permitía ver lo que había en su corazon así decide deshacerse del recuerdo de Bridgit por suerte alguien lo detiene

Nikolai-yo no haría eso si fuera tu

Hola hasta aquí el capitulo trece espero les haya gustado nos leemos en el penúltimo capitulo


	14. Chapter 14

Eso que llaman amor

Capitulo catorce

Date cuenta Shun

Hola ¿como estan? Espero que bien bueno aquí esta el capitulo catorce de quince espero les guste

Inmerso en sus pensamientos el macaense intenta olvidar el asunto y continuar con su vida deseaba jamás haber ido a esa reunión ni siquiera era una nación como sus hermanos si acaso era una región independiente pero su hermano insistió demasiado quería que su opinión fuera escuchada pero no imaginó que terminaría así solo tenia una pregunta en la mente y esa pregunta era ¿porque?

Flashback

El chico estaba realmente confundido no quería preocupar a su hermano mayor así que decidió preguntar a Japón quizás el sabría lo que estaba pasando aunque tal vez no era lo que quería escuchar

Shun-ni hao Japón ¿tienes un segundo?

Kiku-hai ototo ¿te preocupa algo Shun?

Shun-no lo se no estoy seguro de lo que esta pasando nii san tu amm ¿como te diste cuenta de ..?

Kiku-no se como ni cuando pero si se porque empecé a amar a esa hermosa joven de piel morena , solo te puedo decir que tiene dos cosas encanto y hermosura natural tanto interna como externa pero en tu caso depende de ti darte cuenta de tus sentimientos hacia Monaco san gomenasai pero no puedo ayudarte tienes que darte cuenta tu mismo

Shun-tu tu ¿como supiste que de eso quería hablarte ? No eso no puede pasarme

Fin del flashback

No lo quería aceptar y menos ahora después de lo que había pasado entre ellos hacia un mes ni siquiera sabia porque pero se había encariñado tanto con ella pero no sabía si volver a confiar una parte de el decía que tenían que hablar que quizás pudiera recuperar su amistad y olvidar el pasado pero por otro lado no estaba muy seguro pues el había visto muchas cosas desde la invasión de Inglaterra que lo separo de su familia hasta el hecho de que casi pierde a su hermana Portugal por culpa de Holanda tal vez por eso no confiaba mucho en las personas así que tomo una decisión deshacerse de aquel naipe de corazones que era el recuerdo de ella por fortuna alguien lo detiene antes de que cometa un error

Nikolai-yo no haría eso si fuera tu

En ese momento el joven Macau se pone a la defensiva ya que aun no confiaba en el bielorruso pero al ver que no tenia intenciones de atacar se tranquiliza

Nikolai-oye tranquilo entiendo que te pongas a la defensiva pero no tengo ninguna intención de atacar es mas estoy desarmado ¿lo vez?

Shun-disculpeme por favor es solo que a veces me cuesta trabajo confiar en los demás

Nikolai-entiendo eso ahora ¿ puedo saber que era lo que ibas a hacer ?

Shun-solo quiero deshacerme de esto siento que no debí confiar demasiado en ella pero no puedo sacarla de mi mente y ya no puedo con esto

Nikolai-tal vez ese no es el mejor modo esto del amor es un asunto muy complicado te lo dice alguien que lo aprendió por las malas

Shun-usted esta insinuando que... No imposible yo no estoy enamorado de Bridgit

Nikolai- mirate éstas rojo como un tomate de España además yo no estoy insinuando nada tu lo dijiste mira piensalo por tu bien (se va)

Mas tarde

Yao-¿que ocurrió aru?

Nikolai -trate de hacer entrar en razón a tu hermano cabeza dura pero es más necio que Anya y eso ya es mucho decir

Anya-oye

Nikolai-lo siento Anya y ¿como esta el enano es decir Japón?

Anya-es tan lindo da pero me hizo una pregunta un poco rara me pregunto como sabia si estaba enamorado

En ese momento Nikolai recordó lo ocurrido en casa de España definitivamente le había dado fuerte solo esperaba que volviera pronto a la normalidad y esta locura terminara pronto mientras en casa de España la pequeña nueva España no podía dormir así que le preguntó a Bélgica que le pasaba

Lucia-oye Emma ¿te puedo preguntar algo?

Emma-claro que si cariño

Lucia-¿que significa que cuando te da un beso un niño te pones roja como tomate?

La belga no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando le daba tanta ternura la pregunta de la pequeña que se limito a sonreír sabía que cuando volviera a la normalidad lo entendería pero en ese momento decidió darle una respuesta

Emma-bueno tal vez sea que te agrada ese niño "aww desde pequeñitos son el uno para el otro"

Lucia-¿tu crees? "Creo que me agrada Japón tal vez el quiera ser mi novio en un futuro no muy lejano"gracias Emma hasta mañana

Emma -buenas noches linda

Al día siguiente

Kiku-mira nueva España lo dibuje para ti

Lucia gracias Japón oye ¿ cuando seamos grandes vendrás a hablar con mi hermano España para pedir mi mano para que sea tu novia?

Kiku-(rojo como tomate) ¿tu quieres?

Lucia-claro yo te quiero mucho ¿tu no?

El pequeño Japón se queda pensando Anya no había sabido explicarle lo que le pasaba pero le pregunto a Soo jin y ella mas o menos le había dicho además después de lo que Nikolai le había dicho tal vez no seria tan malo

Kiku-yo también te quiero mucho nuevo España y cuando seamos grandes vendré

En ese momento Alice llega con el remedio solo esperaba que si funcionará esta vez la parte difícil era lograr que ese par de traviesos se lo quisieran tomar

Alice-niños vengan a tomar su medicina

Lucia-no vieja bruja no estamos enfermos

Alice-¿VIEJA BRUJA? YA VERAN PAR DE SINVERGÜENZAS

Antonio-Alice no les grites amm tengo una idea

La idea de Antonio era meter la pocion en un jugo así una vez que se lo tomaran regresarían a la normalidad por suerte funciono y los chicos en poco tiempo volvieron a ser los de antes claro que preguntaron que era lo que les había pasado pues no recordaban absolutamente nada de lo que paso pero lo único que les dijeron era que no querrían saber

Habían pasado varios días después de eso y al parecer el plan de Argentina estaba dando resultado pero no había ningún avance pues la europea era muy orgullosa y ya se estaba hartando de la situación

Bridgit-esto ya fue demasiado ¿que es lo que pretende? Esta loca de remate si piensa que ... Ay no necesito ayuda (hace una llamada) hola operadora necesito hacer una llamada por cobrar a México por favor

Ciudad de México 10 pm

Adela-amm bueno

Bridgit-hola Sur espero no haberlas despertado

Adela-descuida Monaco aun estamos despiertas ¿quieres que te pase a Norte?

Bridgit-si por favor gracias

Adela-bien Norte teléfono

Lucia-ya voy bueno hola Bridgit ¿como estas? Ehh ¿oye estas llorando? Amiga ¿que paso?

Bridgit-ya no puedo soportarlo Lucia no se que hacer creo que si estoy enamorada de Shun

Lucia-tranquila creo que es momento de arreglar las cosas de una vez por todas

Hola hasta aquí el capitulo catorce espero les haya gustado nos leemos en el último


	15. Chapter 15

Eso que llaman amor

Capitulo quince

Aceptando la verdad

Hola ¿como están? Esperó que bien bueno aquí esta el capitulo final espero les guste

Las cosas habían salido mejor de lo que se esperaba para Lucia la chica por fin había confesado sus sentimientos a el chico de sus sueños y ese amor era correspondido y sus familias lo habían tomado mejor de lo que esperaba al principio su hermano España como era de esperarse pego el grito al cielo pero al darse cuenta de que el amor del asiático por la latina era sincero y puro dio su consentimiento

Flashback

Kiku-Antonio san ¿puedo hablar con usted un momento?

Antonio-claro chaval ¿de que queréis hablarme?

Kiku-Antonio san yo amo a Lucia y si usted me lo permite yo quisiera aceptar la responsabilidad y ganar su corazón

El español se le queda viendo con cara de what eso era algo que no se podía creer al principio iba a negarse y advertirle que no quería verlo cerca de su hermana menor pero al recordar todo lo que el había hecho por ella y que lo que decía era sincero término accediendo después de todo como el mismo había dicho ya eran mayores y sabia que ellos se querían de verdad y si ellos eran felices el también lo sería

Antonio-escucha Kiku yo siempre he pensado que sois el mejor partido para cualquiera de mis hermanas solo os pido le hagas feliz

Kiku-asi sera Antonio san se lo agradezco

Fin del flashback

Lucia-de verdad salio mejor de lo que creí por un momento creí que Toño le iba a dar un hachazo

Adela-bueno debo admitir que me equivoque realmente te quiere no cualquiera se atrevería a hablar con Toño

Lucia-gracias hermana tu también vas a encontrar a alguien

Adela-la verdad no me urge (suena el teléfono) hay y hablando del rey de Roma es tu galán y eso que le acabas de colgar hey no no es el ¿quien sera? Bueno

Bridgit(del otro lado de la linea) hola Sur espero no haberlas despertado

Adela-hola Monaco no aun estamos despiertas ¿estas bien? Necesitas hablar con Norte ¿verdad?

Bridgit-si por favor gracias

Adela-ok Norte teléfono

Lucia-gracias Sur bueno hola Bridgit ¿como estas? Ehh ¿estas llorando? Amiga ¿que paso?

Bridgit-ya no puedo soportarlo Lucia tenias razón creo que si estoy enamorada de Shun

Lucia- tranquila creo que ya tenemos que aclarar esto de una vez por todas dame un segundo Sur ¿cuando es la próxima reunión de naciones unidad?

Adela-en dos semanas

Lucia-bien creo que tenemos tiempo normalmente el señor China no lo lleva ni a Hong Kong a las reuniones pero últimamente los esta llevando y no creo que esta sea la excepción ahí ustedes deben encontrarse la cosa es que el acepete lo que siente por ti

Bridgit-¿tu crees que el sienta algo por mi?

Lucia-por supuesto eso es algo muy obvio el problema es que es igual de necio que tu y no lo quiere aceptar

Lisboa Portugal

Paula-esto ya fue demasiado lejos se que no estuvo bien lo que paso pero esto te esta lastimando hijo

Shun-ya no se que hacer Paula no espere esto y creo que aun siento algo por ella

Paula-entonces ¿lo reconoces? Sientes algo por ella ¿no es así?

Shun-yo ... A ti no te puedo mentir yo si siento algo por ella pero no se si sea correcto

Paula-si te refieres a que no me llevó bien con su hermano no debes preocuparte por eso creo que debes aclarar la situación con ella

Llego el día de la reunión de naciones la famila asiática se estaba alistando para la reunión Yao estaba muy preocupado por su hermano menor así que de nuevo volvió a insistir que lo acompañara pues ya había hablado con Paula y le dijo lo que había pasado la última vez que hablo con el ahora todo dependía de ellos

Yao-Hong Kong ,Macau dense prisa aru

Shun-estaremos contigo en un momento hermano

Xiang- no entiendo por que el anciano insiste en que vallamos a esas reuniones sin sentido

Shun-supongo que quiere prepararnos para algo

Al llegar a la reunión bueno como siempre un caos claro algunas cosas habían cambiado pero no del todo

Alfred-bien este es mi plan construyamos un súper héroe gigante para detener el calentamiento global y bien ¿ votos a favor?

Alice (facepalm ) no puede ser creí haberte educado mejor

Antonio-no hiciste un buen trabajo

Alice-tu tampoco Spainbastard

Antonio-que queréis decir

Ludwing-YA CALLENCE ¿QUE SENTIDO TIENE PROVOCAR MAS PROBLEMAS EN UNA CUMBRE QUE SE SUPONE ES PARA ARREGLARLOA ESTO SE PARECE A LA REUNIÓN SE DIVIERTE DOS TRANQUILICENSE DE UNA VEZ Y COMENCEMOS CON EL DIÁLOGO COMPORTENCE COMO LOS ADULTOS SERIOS Y RESPONSABLES QUE SUPUESTAMENTE SON

El pobre Alemania si de por si ya estaba de malas ahora con este ridículo pleito estaba de mucho peor humor así que decidió declarar un receso para tranquilizar la situación durante dicho receso pasaron muchas cosas entre ellas algo muy especial

Kiku-arigato por defenderme pero no debiste pelear con suiza san

Lucia-¿por qué no? A ese gruñón no le importa si das tu opinión o no ¿que?

Kiku-jiji eres tan linda cuando te enfadas

Lucia-¿tu crees? Amm bueno yo

Kiku-Lucia chan amm se que esto es un poco precipitado pero yo deseo aceptar la responsabilidad yo quería preguntarte si tu

La chica le dedico una linda sonrisa sabia por donde iba el asunto estaba a punto de decirle que no necesitaba casarse para saber lo mucho que la amaba pero no quería romper el corazón de su japonés

Lucia-acepto

Kiku-¿entonces?

Lucia-si (lo abraza) te amo

Kiku-yo también te amo arigato

Mientras eso pasaba Bridgit se había armado de valor para hablar con cierto macaense y aclarar las cosas mientras el estaba dispuesto a hablar y a escuchar ya que el había reconocido sus sentimientos

Bridgit-Shun ¿podemos hablar?

Shun-c-claro Bridgit escucha yo siento lo que paso debí haberte escuchado lo lamento

Bridgit-no, yo soy la que lo lamenta debí haber sido honesta contigo

Habían hablado de muchas cosas del pasado del destino claro que lógicamente tardaron en confesar sus sentimientos el uno por el otro pero algo era seguro ese era un sentimiento puro que perduraría por siempre

Fin

Hola hasta aquí el capitulo final espero que les haya gustado muchas gracias por el apoyo en especial a mis amigas Yani-ko y Sheblunar nos leemos muy pronto


End file.
